Pisando Fuerte
by Tsubasaglz
Summary: Mi primer fic!, Gohan, un niño con superpoderes de pronto se ve sin ellos para ayudar a los niños elegidos
1. Un nuevo elegido

PISANDO FUERTE  
  
CAPITULO 1 Un nuevo elegido  
  
  
  
  
  
Nota de la autora: este fanfic esta dedicado a dos de mis niños que son Gohan y TK por lo tanto el fanfic que estas a punto de leer es un crossover entre Digimon y Dragon Ball Z y si algunas cosas no concuerdan recuerden que es un fanfic y las cosas que me quieran decir así sea para felicitarme o para matarme me las mandan a: itzup@hotmail.com, y otra cosa este fic' esta dedicado a mi mejor amiga Monse, y el titulo es de una canción de Alejandro Sanz... Yo no poseo Digimon y Dragonball... son de sus respectivos actores. Espero que lo disfruten.  
  
  
  
Era una fría noche de invierno y todos dormían en Chikkyu excepto un niño, un niño que lloraba por no tener a su padre a su lado, un niño que lloraba todas las noches por el suceso ocurrido; noche tras noche el suceso sé repetía con mas fuerza él los pensamientos del pequeño, era una ilusión que no se podía borrar de su mente, la sonrisa de su padre cuando le dijo "Cuídate mucho, y recuerda que estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo" volvía toda la escena y sé repetía y repetía, el niño paro de llorar y se fue hacia la ventana de su cuarto, la noche era hermosa, "Casi ya es navidad y estamos solos" le dijo a su pequeño hermano que se encontraba durmiendo apaciblemente en su cuna, era algo que le daba nostalgia, era tan parecido a su padre y no podía creer que por su culpa su hermano creciera sin un padre. "Gomen Nasai, Goten, lamento que esta y muchas mas navidades la pases sin un padre" Volvió a mirar hacia afuera de la ventana y vio una luz resplandeciente que lo segó por unos instantes y que no reconoció. "¿Otasaan?" Pregunto el pequeño niño pensando que era su padre y que había vuelto a la vida, inmediatamente el niño salió corriendo pero al llegar al lugar de donde provenía la luz se llevo una gran sorpresa, no era su padre, pero había algo extraño en ese lugar, aunque era de noche se dibujo en el cielo una hermosa aurora boreal "que extraño" dijo el pequeño. De repente un extraño artefacto calló en sus manos......  
  
Mientras en un lugar muy lejos de ahí ocho niños se hacían camino entre la selva. ¿"¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar?" pregunto una niña que traía puesto un extraño sombrero rosa y una gran bolsa. "¡ Hay Mimi! ya deja de estarte quejando lo has hecho todo el camino" dijo un niño de anteojos "ya Joe no te molestes con ella" salió a defenderla una niña de extraño sombrero como si fuera una olla, "Sora tiene razón, recuerden que debemos arreglar la curvatura que sufrió este mundo" dijo un niño de unos lentes de aviador en la cabeza "Tai tiene razón, no ahí que discutir" dijo un niño de cabello rubio. "Valla primera vez que Matt esta de acuerdo con Tai ¿verdad Kari?" Dijo una extraña criatura parecida a un gato. "Tienes razón Gatomon" Dijeron al unísono 2 niños de aprox. 8 años, "Miren el fin de la selva!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" dijo un niño de una computadora "Bravo Izzi nos supiste guiar bien" dijo Tai. Al salir del bosque se encontraba una extraña aldea donde habitaban unas criaturas llamadas Yokomons, "miren son Yokomons" dijo Patamon. "Si, vamos" dijeron todos. Al llegar a la aldea una extraña luz parecida a un arco iris apareció del cielo. "Miren es el señor Genai" dijo Izzi. "¡Hola! Mis queridos niños elegidos les tengo una buena noticia". "Si que bien, espero que no sea como la anterior buena noticia donde por poco y acaban con todo Japón" Dijo Tai. "No ahora es diferente, he estado haciendo muchas investigaciones sobre la curvatura que tiene este mundo y me he enterado de algo que deben de saber"  
  
" y que es eso tan importante señor Genai" pregunto agumon, "Bueno después de las investigaciones he encontrado que ahí un noveno niño elegido" Dijo el Señor Genai "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!" dijeron todos " Si y sin ese noveno niño elegido no podrán reparar la curvatura de este mundo". "¿Pero otra vez nos tocara ir a Japón?" dijo T.k "No T.k el noveno niño elegido no esta en Japón" "¿Entonces en donde esta?"pregunto Matt "Bueno... él... esta... sé... encuentra... en otra dimensión" "pero... si es un niño elegido se supone que debió ser testigo de lo ocurrido en Hikari Daoka" dijo Kari "Si kari pero él conoce a los Digimon por medio de sus sueños... él es muy raro eso si se los advierto" "¿Entonces usted ya lo conoce?" pregunto Sora "No exactamente, solo lo he estado observando todo este tiempo y lo que se es que pertenece a una raza llamada sai... aiy... ¡saiya-jin!" "¿Que quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Izzi "Bueno les contare lo que sé del........ es un niño de 11 años, es un... digamos medio extraterrestre" "¿Medio extraterrestre?"pregunto Izzi "si su padre era un luchador de una raza del espacio llamada saiyajin y su madre terrícola" "Un momento-interrumpió tai- dijo era?" "si Tai, talvez su padre ya murió... no es así Señor Genai" contesto Izzi "así es Izzi, su padre murió hace unos cuantos meses... hasta lo que yo sé... por un mounstro que apareció en la tierra de su dimensión llamado Cell "¿Cell?" Pregunto Sora "si... y bueno... creo que va a llegar al digimundo y ustedes deben de encontrarlo antes que los digimon malignos" "¡¡¡¡¡Sí!!!!!" dijo T.k "Muy bien mis queridos niños elegidos, encuentren a su camarada" "Espere señor Gennai, Tengo una ultima pregunta" "¿ Si dime Izzi?" "Bueno solo quería preguntarles ¿en donde lo vamos a encontrar?" "Eso es muy fácil... solo tienen que ir al continente Runnyt " y desapareció "¡Muy bien dentro de poco seremos 9!!!!!!"  
  
Mientras en Paoze Yama Gohan ya había regresado a su casa y ahora estaba tratando de dormir pero no lo conseguía, todas las noches en sus sueños veía extrañas criaturas que hablaban... era algo extraño para él... después de una hora se quedó dormido. A la mañana siguiente Gohan se levanto muy temprano para ir a la casa de Bulma a que revisara el aparato que había encontrado además de que quería jugar con Trunks, pues aunque tuviera a Goten el todavía era muy pequeño, y con Trunks tan siquiera podía jugar a la pelota. :). Desafortunadamente cuando llego Trunks no estaba pero Bulma si así que le dio el aparato y salió al jardín a jugar con las mascotas de los papás de Bulma mientras esperaba el resultado que le iba a dar Bulma. Pasaron 1... 2... 3... 4 horas y Bulma no salía del laboratorio, Gohan ya se estaba aburriendo cuando de repente una mujer de cabello azul salió con el aparato... "Lo siento, Gohan, no pude saber para que sirva esta cosa pero me sorprendió la tecnología que tiene y eso que no lo fabricó mi compañía" dijo Bulma "Bueno muchas gracias Bulma-chan" Pero cuando agarro de nuevo el aparato una especie de túnel dimensional se abrió en el cielo y arrastro a Gohan hacia él, en unos segundos Gohan estaba volando en una especie de mar y quedo inconsciente.  
  
Cuando se despertó estaba en un lugar que definitivamente no era La Capital del Oeste, el se quedó muy sorprendido pues era una extensión de tierra enorme... estaba mirando el mar que estaba cerca de allí cuando de repente... "Valla Gohan te estaba esperando, ya te habías tardado" una criatura con enredaderas en su cuerpo salto hacia Gohan "¿Pero quien eres tu?" pregunto muy sorprendido Gohan "Mi nombre es Tangemon" (Tangemon: Es un digimon digievolucionado su cuerpo esta cuvierto de enredadera y su ataque especial es la semilla azul la cual la arroja a su oponente dejando con un gran daño) "y.. ¿Por que dices que me estabas esperando?" "eso es muy obvio Gohan, por que yo soy tu Digimon y tú eres al noveno niño elegido" "Noveno niño elegido???? ¿Que me quieres decir con eso? ¿Y me podrías responder por que estoy aquí?" dijo Gohan "Oye estas haciendo muchas preguntas pero todas te las responderé: si eres un niño elegido pues eres uno de los nueve niños encargados de corregir la curvatura que sufrio esta dimencion, y estas en el digimundo gracias al digivice que es esta maquina que tienes en tu mano y que te ayudara a digievolucionarme y a hacer brillar a tu emblema" le respondio Tangemon "Muy bien.. Ahora me podrás responder si dices que somos mueve en ¿donde están los otros?" "No lo sé... " Gohan se va al suelo "Oye que no se supone que deberías responderme" "Bueno si... pero yo no sé en donde están los otros 8 niños elegidos, talvez estén buscándote..." "Bueno una ultima pregunta... hace rato mencionaste algo de un emblema ¿qué es eso?" "mira un emblema es lo que te reconoce para ser un niño elegido y bueno tu emblema yo lo tengo, lo he guardado todo el tiempo conmigo para que los digimons malignos no se lo fueran a llevar" Tangemon le entrega el emblema a Gohan "mira Gohan... este es tu emblema que es el de la fe, lo tienes que cuidar mucho por que si encuentras la fe que ahí dentro de ti conseguirás que el emblema brille y así conseguir que yo digievolucione a una etapa megaultradigimon" "O.k muchas gracias Tangemon me has respondido todas mis dudad, pero ahora hacia donde nos dirigimos" "no lo sé Gohan, yo soy tu Digimon, tú eres el que manda" "Bueno dijiste que había otros 8 niños ¿no es ciento?" "si eso dije" "pues ahí que encontrarlos pues no quiero perderme en un lugar muy grande como este" "pero Gohan yo lo conozco perfectamente" renegó Tangemon "eso no importa tenemos que encontrar a los demás niños... ya se tengo una forma más fácil de encontrarlos... " Gohan trata de volar pero no puede" que no puedo volar que pasa, esto es muy extraño, no siento ningún cambio en la gravedad" dijo muy espantado Gohan "eso es normal Gohan, yo sé muy bien que tu tienes súper poderes pero como estas en otra dimensión tus poderes no funcionan y menos en esta pues aquí tu solo eres una basa de datos, en pocas palabras estas en el mundo digital" "OH, ya veo, creo que nos tocara ir caminando" dijo Gohan un poco decepcionado " Creo que si" le respondió Tangemon. Caminaron por un día entero por el digimundo pero ni señas de los otros niños... "Tangemon, ya me estoy cansando... por que no nos sentamos y descansamos un rato" "eso es muy buena idea Gohan" pero cuando se iban a sentar unos digimons aparecieron "Es un Patamon y un Gatomon" " Oye Tangemon ¿son enemigos?"le pregunto Gohan "No lo creo Gohan, según lo que yo se son digimons amistosos" le respondió Tangemon. "Mira Gatomon es un humano" dijo Patamon, "¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tienes razón Patamon... creo que los hemos encontrado!!!!!!!" dijo Gatomon... "¿Que nos han que?" Preguntaron Gohan y Tangemon. "Si... T.k y Kari nos han mandado a buscar al noveno niño elegido y creo que nosotros lo encontramos" "Pues creo que tienen razón" les respondió a Tangemon. "Bueno, mi nombre es Gohan y él es Tangemon, mucho gusto" "bueno, yo soy Patamon y él es Gatomon" se presentaron los 2 "Creo que será mejor que nos lleven con los demás y así podremos conocer a todos" les dijo Tangemon "Claro... los demás no están muy lejos de aquí... Patamon adelántate y diles que ya los encontramos para que se reúnan todos, yo me encargare de guíalos."Dijo Gatomon, y así Patamon se perdió en el cielo mientras Gohan y Tangemon seguían a Gatomon por en medio de los árboles. Muy pronto llegaron a un lugar mucho mas bonito, tenia un río, una cascada, muchos árboles y unas montañas se visualizaban a lo lejos... era una vista hermosa, cuando se aparecieron 8 niños enfrente de Gohan......  
  
Continuara...... 


	2. Surge el amor

Nota: hola, aquí me tienen otra vez, bueno a partir de este capitulo ya empezaran a salir las parejitas de tórtolos, je, je, je, y por supuesto cualquier comentario se acepta.  
  
Otra cosa Digimon y DBZ no me pertenecen (Desgraciadamente, snif... snif...)¡por cierto! ¡THANKX a todos los que me han apoyado en la historia con sus comentarios...y bueno trataré de hacer lo mejor que puede para no quedarles mal... también este capitulo va dedicado para mi novio Giovanny (Shaoran 0016)... y claro también a todos los que esten siguiendo la lectura de este su fic.  
  
Bueno basta de chorro... y mejor comencemos... ¡ENJOY IT!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* CAPITULO 2 *** Surge el amor... *** por: Noodle_TK  
  
  
  
"Mira... creo que él es el noveno niño elegido" dijo Tai  
  
"No Tai, es solo un niño que pasaba por aquí, ¡pues claro que él es el noveno niño elegido!" dijo Matt  
  
"ya no se peleen otra vez" dijo Sora  
  
"esta bien... "  
  
"Hola" por fin se atrevió a hablar Gohan" Mi nombre es Gohan y él es Tangemon"  
  
"mucho gusto Gohan... yo soy Sora"  
  
"yo soy Tai"  
  
"yo soy Matt"  
  
"yo soy Izzi"  
  
"yo soy T.k"  
  
"yo soy Kari"  
  
"yo soy Joe, mucho gusto"  
  
"y... yo... me... soy... Mimi"  
  
"Mucho gusto Mimi" dijo Gohan algo sonrojado.  
  
"oye Mimi... podrías venir un momento" la llamo Sora y Kari  
  
"Claro... ya voy" y se fue hacia donde estaba el río  
  
"Oye me dijeron que tu no eras de Japón... ¿eso es cierto?" Le pregunto Tai a Gohan  
  
"¿Japón?... y ¿qué es eso?"  
  
"Bueno es de donde venimos todos nosotros" le respondió Izzi  
  
"¿Y donde queda eso?" pregunto Gohan un poco confundido  
  
"Pues en la Tierra" dijo Tai como si estuviera diciendo la gran novedad  
  
"Hay, Tai, valla si hablas así pareces un verdadero genio, pero deja de hablar así y pareces todo lo contrario" dijo Matt haciéndole la burla por el tono en que había hablado Tai.  
  
"Ya basta chicos..... parecen niñitos al estar siempre peleando" dijo Joe.  
  
"Tu cállate" dijeron los 2 muy molestos por el comentario de Joe  
  
Mientras surgía una discusión entre los chicos las chicas estaban discutiendo pero sobre otro asunto (menos tonto que Tai y Matt eso era seguro)  
  
"'¿Y como les pareció Gohan?"Pregunto Sora...  
  
"Gohan. haaaaaaaaaaaaaa" dijo Mimi toda roja  
  
"vaya Mimi..... no creí que te gustara" dijo Sora  
  
"pues no esta tan guapo como T......."Kari se alcanzó a callar antes de confesarlo todo  
  
"Vaya Kari... no me digas que te gusta Takeru" dijo Sora en un tono de complicidad  
  
"no... es... que... no... solo... yo... "  
  
"no tienes por que ocultarlo... aquí todos sabemos eso"  
  
"Si igual que a Sora le gusta Matt ¿verdad Sora?" dijo Mimi tratando de avergonzar a Sora  
  
"Este... bueno pero no te llame para eso Mimi" dijo Sora tratando de cambiar el tema.  
  
"Entonces para que me querían" dijo Mimi tratando de hacerse la que no sabía  
  
"bueno es que Sora y yo nos preguntábamos que si te gusto Gohan" dijo Kari  
  
"Pues claro que sí. a ustedes no les gusta?"dijo Mimi como diciendo un comentario obvio  
  
"Pues... a mi no me puede gustar... por que tu ya sabes con T.k." dijo Kari  
  
"y a mi menos por que esta Matt y Tai"  
  
"¡¡¡¡No me digas que!!!!!... no lo puedo creer Sora te gustan los 2 chicos que pelean por todo y que además son los mejores amigos" dijo Mimi muy sorprendida  
  
"Pues si" dijo Sora casi para ella misma que para sus oyentes.  
  
"Bueno creo que será mejor ir con los chicos pues nos están viendo" dijo Kari "Y mira Mimi... Gohan esta volteando para acá y té esta mirando a ti"  
  
"pues si... pero cuantos años tendrá" se pregunto Mimi  
  
"No lo sé... ya se preguntémosle" dijo Sora  
  
Las 3 niñas se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos que bueno por fortuna ya se había calmado la discusión... con un par de golpes claro que por cierto todos habían alcanzado uno bueno menos T.k que a el no le gustaban nada las peleas y al ver comenzar otra fue con Patamon a alejarse un poco de allí.  
  
Y Gohan como todos sabemos tampoco le gusta pelear y por eso trato de calmar la situación pero por supuesto el, Joe e Izzi alcanzaron un puñetazo de parte de Matt y Tai.  
  
"Valla Taichi. Espero que estés contento con haber arruinado el primer día de Gohan en el Digimundo.  
  
"Tu cállate que tu también colaboraste en esto" dijo Tai muy enojado  
  
"Ya chicos cálmense" dijo Gohan con su voz de cuando se transforma en super saiyajin, y lo hizo pero no aumento su poder ni pudo volar si no que solo le cambio el color de cabello de negro a rubio. "¡Valla que paso aquí... por que me transforme... pero no tengo fuerzas todavía pues tengo un ki de cualquier humano... mejor dejo la transformación" pero al tratar de quitar la transformación de súper saiyajin no paso nada... "que! No puede ser!!!! ¡Pero por que!!! Oye tangemon ¿tu sabes que pasa?"  
  
"Claro Gohan lo que pasa es que al transformarte la información se archivo y ahora tu base de datos es esta ósea que te quedará con la transformación en lo que estas en el mundo digital"  
  
Mientras esto sucedía y casi todos estaban con la boca abierta una niña no podía de dejar de pensar en algo...  
  
" vaya ahora se ve más guapo... con el pelo rubio... ¡Oye Gohan! me podrías contestar una duda" dijo Mimi por fin.  
  
Gohan al oír la voz de Mimi se quedo helado y comenzó a ruborizarse" ¿si dime Mimi?"  
  
"Bueno es que yo tenia una duda... me podrías decir ¿cual es tu edad... como es tu familia y tu escuela y todo eso?"  
  
"Claro... mira vamos a sentarnos y te contare todo" dijo Gohan señalando un lugar cerca de la cascada  
  
"si" dijo Mimi siguiendo a Gohan...  
  
"Bueno... creo que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos por quien cuide de Mimi ¿no es cierto chicos?" dijo Tai con un comentario que le hizo muy poca gracia a Joe...  
  
Mientras tanto cerca de la cascada dos chicos estaban charlando (ya parezco narrador... pero sí yo soy el narrador... soy la reina de esta historia... jajajajaja -como loca) Escritora: lo siento mucho esto ya se salió de control a sí que mejor continuemos con la historia...)  
  
Gohan: y bueno... tu pregunta y yo te respondo ¿esta bien?  
  
Mimi: Sí claro... La niña se quedó pensando y por fin logro hacerle las preguntas..  
  
Mimi: bueno ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿Que te gusta hacer? ¿ Y tu familia? ¿En que año vas? ¿Te gusta estar aquí? ¿Te gusta tu Digimon? ¿ Que piensas de mí?....  
  
Gohan: oye... un momento... no todas al mismo tiempo pero te las contestare todas... tengo 11 años, me gusta estudiar...  
  
Mimi. valla creo que encontramos a otro Izzi...  
  
Gohan: decías algo  
  
Mimi: no nada  
  
Gohan: esta bien entonces seguiré respondiendo... mi familia esta en el mundo del que yo vengo... vivo con mi mamá, mi abuelito, y mi hermano Goten, y mi papá... bueno no quisiera hablar de eso.  
  
Mimi. Sí esta bien...  
  
Gohan: gracias... no voy en ningún año pues tengo maestros particulares, no sé si me guste estar aquí pues acabo de llegar, si me gusta mi Digimon pues es muy simpático y pues la ultima pregunta no te la puedo contestar...  
  
Mimi: ¿por que?  
  
Gohan: por que.......  
  
Gohan al ver los ojos cafés de esa niña lo hacía sentirse raro... y sin darse cuenta comenzó a formarse un rubor en sus mejillas (o sea ponerse rojo... como jitomate...) y a Mimi le pasaba lo mismo pero bueno ustedes saben que ( así me ahorro escribir)  
  
Mimi: esta bien Gohan... creo que tendremos que volver con los demás... por que ya esta anocheciendo y tendremos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche...  
  
Gohan: esta bien vamos con los demás...  
  
Mimi: sip...  
  
Mientras los dos se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás casi todos estaban diciendo lo bien que se veían así (ustedes saben... como novios)... pero bueno...  
  
Joe: vamos chicos tenemos que buscar un lugar para pasar la noche...  
  
Tai: Hay Joe! Ya no tienes que disimular... se te notan los celos... aun estando a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
Joe: (todo rojo) no es cierto  
  
Matt: lo que dice Tai es cierto... solo que a el nadie le cree por que no es muy inteligente que digamos... lo mas obvio no lo entiende... pero vaya en este caso es una excepción.  
  
Tai: Oye Matt ¿estas de mi parte o que?  
  
Matt: claro que estoy de tu parte tonto... o que ¿no se nota? Tai: Matt te voy a matar!!!!!  
  
Mientras Gohan y Mimi veían el espectáculo que estaban haciendo Matt y Tai...  
  
Gohan: ¿y todos los días es lo mismo? (viendo como Matt trataba de ahorcar a Tai)  
  
Mimi: sip  
  
Gohan: bueno creo que me tendré que acostumbrar a esto *gota*  
  
Continuara....... 


	3. Una grandiosa amistad

CAPITULO 3  
Una grandiosa amistad  
  
Nota: Hola a todos! Ufff cuanto tiempo sin actualizar! Es muchio!... wueno grax por los reviews (a los que les gusto y a los que no) =P por cierto cardscard. yo creo que si me habias leido en otra parte, hace ya un buen subi uno de los cap a una page (ke creo que ahora ya ni existe O.o) asi que yo creo que alli me leiste, y espero que no les moleste haber tardado tanto en publicar otro capitulo. wueno a lo que vamos. espero que les guste y por favor ¡Dejen Reviews! Aunque no lo crean si motiva a escribir.. Wueno aquí les dijo mi "churrada" y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!  
  
-*-*-*-  
  
"Oye y dime Mimi... ¿todos los días tienes que aguantar esto?"  
  
"sip" dijo Mimi "Pero después de tantos días te vas acostumbrando"  
  
"bueno... oye pero es que parecen que no se llevan para nada"  
  
"bueno... según eso es lo que aparentan pero en realidad son muy buenos amigos"  
  
"Haaaa... ya veo"  
  
"Bueno ya basta bebes... dejen de pelear" dijo Sora tratando de separar a esos dos.  
  
"Oye Sora... no nos digas Bebes!!!!" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con tono de enojados  
  
"¡Por que eso son!!!"  
  
"pero... " dijeron los dos  
  
"pero nada" Sora los miro con cara de se callan o los calló a sí que no les quedo otro remedio que dejar ese 'jueguito' de estarse peleando...  
  
"Hay... si Sora" dijo Tai  
  
Todos empezaron a reír por la graciosa escena en la que estaban Sora, Matt y Tai cuando de pronto un tipo holograma que salía de una base metálica apareció enfrente de los niños elegidos y del recién llegado y también niño elegido.  
  
Genai: Hola mis queridos niños elegidos!!!!  
  
Tai: lo que nos faltaba... que este viejo apareciera otra vez  
  
Sora: (dándole un pequeño codazo en él estomago a Tai que lo dejo sin aire) no seas maleducado  
  
Taichi Yagami.  
  
Tai: cof...cof...cof... si...cof....cof...  
  
Matt: corran. algo con agua.... este baka se esta ahogando  
  
Genai: bueno... ya basta... yo les venia a avisar que el nuevo enemigo esta muy cerca y que solo dos de ustedes con su poder podrán hacer brillar el nuevo emblema... Todos: NUEVO EMBLEMA?????  
  
Izzi: pero el único nuevo emblema es el de Gohan que es el de la fé ¿no?  
  
Genai: si pero apareció un nuevo emblema que solo dos personar que su emblema sea parecido podrán hacerlo funcionar...  
  
Izzi: y ¿quienes son esos dos?  
  
Genai: la señal esta fallando a sí que mejor descúbranlo ustedes mismos... adiós  
  
Y en ese momento desapareció el holograma  
  
Tai: valla siempre hace lo mismo nos deja todo el trabajo a nosotros  
  
Izzi: si pero nosotros siempre salimos de los apuros... ¿no?  
  
T.k: Sip  
  
Izzi: muy bien... lo único que tenemos que hacer es buscar cual emblema se parece a cual...  
  
Tai: pues Amistad es un derivado de Amor ¿no?  
  
Matt: vaya Tai... pensaste...  
  
Tai: *gota*  
  
Izzi: ya dejen de pelear, no puede ser amistad y amor por que solo son tipo derivados y nosotros debemos buscar los que sean iguales.  
  
Joe: pues Esperanza ¿qué no es lo mismo que fé?  
  
Izzi: veamos.......................................................... si, si es cierto, entonces Gohan y T.k tendrán que hacer funcionar el nuevo emblema..........  
  
Gohan y T.k: U_U  
  
Izzi: pero miren un correo de Genai  
  
T.k: que dice  
  
Izzi: dice;  
  
"Hola mis queridos niños, el nuevo emblema solo funcionara si los dos niños estan unidos por una fuerte amistad, si no lo es asi al usar el nuevo emblema no podran soportan la fuerza de este y podran morir............................................. Y solo usando este emblema podran salvar al digimundo.  
  
Matt: pero como pueden tener una gran amistad si se acaban de conocer.  
  
Gohan: eso es cierto, además yo no quiero que por eso el vaya a morir.  
  
Matt: por ningún motivo dejare que mi hermano muera!!!!  
  
T.k: Gohan, hermano... yo  
  
Matt: no tienes por que preocuparte T.k ya veras que nada malo va a pasar. Gohan: Sí T.k  
  
T.k: esta bien.  
  
Izzi: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir pues mañana nos espera un día muy agitado.  
  
Todos: ¡Sí!  
  
Y se fueron a una cueva cercana en donde pasarían la noche.  
  
Gohan: dame fuerzas para poder pasar esto papá...  
  
Lo que no sabía Gohan era que muy lejos de allí alguien lo estaba observando y dándole toda la suerte del mundo.  
  
Kaiohsama: ¿que pasa Goku?  
  
Goku: nada solo que espero que Gohan logre pasar de esto sin poderes.  
  
Kaiohsama: claro que podrá él es un niño muy fuerte.  
  
Goku: claro, pero siento que algo maligno va a poner en peligro la tierra, espero que todos se encuentren bien  
  
Kaiohsama: ellos lo estarán, ya lo veras.  
  
Al día siguiente caminaron mucho pues estaban en un completo desierto, todos estaban muy cansados.  
  
Palmon: como me gustaría convertirme en togemon y poder darles sombra.  
  
Tangemon: eso seria genial.  
  
Mimi: si Palmon y por que no lo intentas  
  
Palmon: Mimi, lo que pasa es que estoy muy cansada  
  
Mimi: ooooooooooo  
  
Estaban charlando sobre este asunto cuando apareció un holograma de Genai.  
  
Genai: hola mis queridos niños  
  
Tai: ¿que pasa?  
  
Genai: digimons malignos están por atacar el mundo de donde viene Gohan.  
  
Todos: que!!!!  
  
Gohan: pero como fue que llegaron allá.  
  
Genai: la señal esta... fa... llando, será... mejor.. Que. Vallan a mi casa, ustedes saben donde se encuentra, si no solo sigan la luz.  
  
Gohan: Sí!!!! Matt: muy bien será mejor que nos apresuremos.  
  
Sora: yo tengo una mejor idea ¿por qué no vamos en nuestros digimons?  
  
Kari: pero que no están muy cansados.  
  
Todos los Digimon: estamos bien.  
  
Gatomon: muy bien a digievolucionar.  
  
Gatomon ultra Digimon a Angewomon  
  
Palmon Digimon a Togemon  
  
Piyomon Digimon a Birdramon  
  
Gomamon Digimon a Ikakumon  
  
Tentomon Digimon a Kabuterimon  
  
Patamon Digimon a Angemon  
  
Agumon Digimon a Greymon  
  
Gabumon dijimos a garurumon  
  
Tangemon: ¿y nosotros Gohan?  
  
T.k: no se preocupen pueden ir con nosotros... ¿verdad Angemon?  
  
Angemon: claro.  
  
Matt: T.k será mejor que Gohan y Tangemon vayan con nosotros.  
  
T.k: mmmmm esta bien........  
  
Gohan: muchas gracias.  
  
Todos: muy bien rumbo a la casa de Genai!  
  
*-*-Continuará... 


	4. vamos a un nuevo mundo

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**VAMOS A UN NUEVO MUNDO.**_

Nota: Hola de nuevo, vaya esta historia si que se me ha hecho cansada, pero bueno espero no dejarla a la mitad, por que por lo que veo esta va para largo, espero que les este gustando, y Digimon y DBZ son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, mi intención no es ganar dinero, o.k.

Y por fas háganme saber su opinión de esta historia ¡manden reviews!

---

Ya habían pasado unas horas cuando llegaron a la casa de Genai, Gohan se sorprendió mucho pues estaba bajo el agua, de repente el agua se abrió en dos para dar paso a una escalera que llegaba hasta el fondo del lago donde provenía la luz, parecía que el único que estaba muy sorprendido era Gohan, pero al fin llegaron a la casa, Genai los estaba esperando.

Genai: Hola de nuevo mis queridos niños elegidos...

Gohan: vaya, no lo puedo creer, ¿es una persona?

Genai: no lo creo, pero eso no es el asunto por que los llame, vamos entremos a la casa.

Todos: Sí!!!!!

_Ya en la casa de Genai._

Gohan: Sr. Genai, ¿dijo que los digimons están atacando mi mundo?

Genai: a sí es.

Tai: pero que podemos hacer, por la puerta del castillo de Myotismon no se puede pues fue destruida.

Matt: eso es cierto, como se supone que llegaremos al mundo de donde viene Gohan.

Genai: eso es algo complicado pero creo que sé la solución.

Kari: ¿como?

Genai: en la montaña Mugen ahí una puerta de dimensiones que es resguardada por Setsuna, (¿qué una Sailor?) Con esa puerta podrán pasar hacia el mundo de Gohan.

Sora: Y Setsuna nos dejara pasar.

Genai: lo mas seguro es que no, pues no es muy recomendado andar viajando de una dimensión a otra pero si le dicen la razón los dejara pasar.

Mimi: esta bien.

Gohan: entonces iremos con la tal Setsuna para que nos dé el paso a otra dimensión.

Joe: si pero nos tardara como un día llegar a la Isla File si vamos en nuestros digimons.

Genai: eso es cierto, a sí que será mejor que coman algo antes de partir.

Izzi: es usted muy amable señor.

Genia: gota

Y DESPUES DE COMER (que por cierto no quedo ni una migaja con todos los niños comiendo y los digimons, en especial Gohan que como saben esta a "dieta".

Tai: Muy bien, estoy listo para esta nueva aventura!!!

Agumon: Sí Tai...

Sora: Muy bien será mejor que nos apresuremos para que no vaya a pasar ningún desastre en el mundo de Gohan.

Gohan: si... Este... señor Genai, cuando llegue a mi mundo ¿podré otra vez usar mis poderes?

Genai: Lo dudo mucho, pues como vas a ir con los Digimons será como si estuvieras en el Digimundo, hasta que no estés con los digimons o en el Digimundo podrás usar tus poderes.

Gohan: aaa, ya comprendo

Matt: Pero lo bueno es que contamos con nuestros amigos Digimons.

TK: Sí.

Kari: muy bien sera mejor irnos ya.

Tai: si tienes razón.

Todos: Sí.

Genai: muy bien les deseo mucha suerte.

Todos se dirigieron hacia la isla File, pero a la mitad del camino decidieron descansar.

Mimi: que bien, ya estaba cansada...

Joe: pero, que no se supone que deberíamos llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Gohan: pero es que Mimi quería descansar.....

Matt: vaya, creo que ya te la bajaron Joe- le dijo en voz baja al Superior Joe.

Joe: Matt, por que dices eso. - dijo todo rojo.

En eso estaban cuando apareció un Digimon de la nada, era un Skullmeramon... al parecer los niños habían invadido su territorio y estaba furioso por lo que comenzó a atacar, y el primero que estaba en la lista era Gohan pues lo comenzó a atacar con sus cadenas, Tangemon al ver que Gohan estaba en peligro comenzó a digievolucionar.

Tangemon digimons a................................................................ Dragonatmon

Skullmeramon al ver que Dragonatmon lo estaba atacando soltó inmediatamente a Gohan.

Gohan: Digievoluciono.....

Izzi: voy a buscar en el analizador Digimon a Dragonatmon.

Analizador: Dragonatmon... es un Digimon dragón volador, puede estilizar varios ataques, su técnica especial es el hyper rayo con el cual hace un daño muy grande a sus oponentes.

Agumon: Parece que es fuerte

Gabumon: Si eso parece Agumon.

Gatomon: Pero Skullmeramon es muy fuerte, Dragonatmon no podrá solo con él... vamos que están esperando...

Patamon: Sí. vamos.

(Y todos los digimons digievolucionaron)

Angemon: Golpe de Fé!

Greymon: mega flama!

Garurumon: aullido explosivo!

Dragonatmon: Hyper Rayo!!!!!!!!!!!

Con todos estos ataques Skullmeramon no pudo continuar más y mejor se fue corriendo.

Todos: bien!!!! ¡Lo logramos!

Gohan: Dragonatmon... lo logramos!!! eres muy fuerte!!!

Dragonatmon: Gracias Gohan

Con estas palabras se abrazan, era algo tierno pero tenían que ir pronto a la Isla File...

Tai: Será mejor que nos apresuremos para llegar antes de que anochezca.

Kari: es cierto hermano, vamos Angewomon...

Casi todos montan a sus digimons menos Mimi y TK.

Matt: Pero ¿qué pasa?

TK: Hermano, Patamon esta muy cansado con la pelea y no tiene energías por que no a comido nada.

Mimi: Palmon tampoco puede continuar...

Matt: TK ven sube iras conmigo, tu también Patamon...

Joe: Si quieres puedes ir conmigo Mi...

Gohan: ¿Quieres ir conmigo Mimi?

Mimi: Claro Gohan- dijo mientras Gohan la ayudaba a subir a la espalda de Dragonatmon- Gracias.

Joe: ....mi... si quieres... - dijo el chico muy desanimado.

Después de algunas horas llegaron a la Isla file, para ser más exactos en la punta de la Montaña Mugen.

Gatomon: Muy bien y ¿ahora que?

Kari: no lo sé, ¿cómo se supone que llegará con la tal Setsuna?

Tai: tal vez tengamos que volar hasta las nubes

Matt: puede ser, pero no todos los Digimons pueden volar.

Tai: muy bien será mejor que nos dividamos con los Digimons que pueden volar.

Izzi: muy bien... los que pueden volar son: Birdramon, Angewomon, Angemon pero creo que

Patamon esta algo cansado o sea que no podremos contar con él, Kabuterimon y Dragonatmon.

Tai: será mejor que Mimi y TK vayan con Gohan...- mientras decía estas palabras a Joe no le parecieron por lo que se puso de color escarlata- Matt y Joe Irán con Izzi, Kari, tu y yo iremos con

Sora, creo que no necesitaremos de tu ayuda Gatomon.

Gatomon: Sí.

Cuando estaban ya todos acomodados comenzaron a volar muy alto hasta las nubes como había dicho Tai, cuando empezaron a pensar que no iban a encontrar nada chocaron con una puerta, una puerta gigantesca, era de metal y tenia unas extrañas figuras grabadas, con mucho esfuerzo los Digimons lograron abrirla para encontrarse con una chica de cabello como azul, vestida con una falda muy corta y un cuello de marinero.

Todos bajaron de sus Digimons y ellos regresaron a la normalidad.

Setsuna: muy bien, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí?

Gohan: queremos ir a mi mundo

Setsuna: pero ¿para qué?

Izzi: unos digimons malvados están atacando la dimensión de donde viene Gohan, más bien su

mundo, y si no vamos para poder hacer algo en contra de ellos su mundo será destruido por ellos.

Setsuna: Esta bien, solo por esta vez los voy a dejar pasar, pero solo por que se trata de un asunto muy importante.

Gohan: pero ¿cómo le haremos para llegar allá?

Setsuna: Síganme...

Los niños y los Digimons siguieron a Setsuna hasta un cuarto que estaba totalmente blanco lo único que resaltaba del cuarto era una gran puerta y una maquina con una especie de monitor y muchos cablecitos.

Setsuna: bien Gohan-dijo mientras le colocaba uno de los cablecitos en el frete a Gohan- lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en donde tu vives, en tu planeta... luego esta maquina buscara cual es el lugar y la puerta se abrirá y los llevara a su destino.

Gohan: esta bien. -cerró los ojos y comenzó a pensar en su casa, en la capital de el oeste, pero no pudo evitar que se le vinieran a la mente las imágenes de el torneo de Cell.... todas estas imágenes las estaban viendo todos los niños y los Digimons por el monitor.

Matt: vaya, parece que él a pasado por cosas terribles- dijo mientras veía las imágenes que del monitor-.

Izzi: creo que si- dijo mientras pensaba que el también había sufrido mucho cuando supo que era adoptado, también pensó que TK y Matt sufrieron mucho con el divorcio de sus padres y que

Gohan por la muerte de su papá.-

Setsuna: muy bien Gohan- dijo mientras le quitaba el cablecito de la frente- eso es todo ahora tendrán que esperar unos momentos mientras se abre la puerta. - en eso se comenzó a abrir la puerta- este es el momento, salten hacía la puerta, todos quedaran en un mismo lugar cuando despierten y les deseo mucha suerte en su misión.

Todos: muchas gracias Setsuna- Y saltaron hacía la puerta, pronto estaban cayendo por un túnel dimensional de color morado y azul, parecía una montaña rusa, hasta que segundos después se detuvo

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Hemos llegado

Jejejeje, soy un caso perdido, después de casi mas de un año de me ocurre actualizar esta historia, lo se ya me regañaron, pero prometo que de ahora en adelante trataré de actualizar mas seguido, pero es que con la escuela y todo eso me tenía muy ocupada.

Muchas gracias a los que me mandaron Reviews; a **Vegetto2**, a **Ashley Sketchit** y a **Hagi14234.** Respondiendo a este último, ya vez que ya lo continué pronto, sorry por la tardanza pero aparte de que la escuela me tenía completamente ocupada no se me ocurría nada para seguir con esta historia hasta que en vacaciones me dio el ataque inspirador. Espero les guste este capitulo.

Por ultimo, Digimon y Dragon Ball Z son de sus respectivos autores, yo solo hago esto para divertirme y sacar estas locas ideas de la cabeza y compartirlas ¡no para sacar dinero! ¿OK?

_ENJOY IT!_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

_**HEMOS LLEGADO.**_

Después de tan agitado viaje por el túnel dimensional los 9 niños cayeron en un bosque, muy cerca de la Capital del Oeste, el primero en despertar fue Tai, al ver que estaban en otra dimensión fue y despertó a Izzi con su tan amable forma de despertar a las personas...

Tai: ¡¡¡IZZI!!! ¡¡¡IZZI!!! ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!

Izzi: ¿Qué pasa Tai?

Tai: llegamos al mundo de Gohan.

Izzi: Entonces si lo logramos

Tai: Claro que lo logramos.

Al parecer con los gritos de Tai despertó a todos.

Gohan: vaya, definitivamente este es mi mundo...

Tangemon: ¿estas seguro Gohan?

Gohan: ¡¡¡Por supuesto que estoy seguro!!!

Tangemon: Bueno, pero no te enojes...

Tai: y ahora ¿que hacemos?

Agumon: no lo se Tai, el único que sabe aquí es...

Todos: Es Gohan - dijeron mientras volteaban a ver a Gohan-.

Gohan: Esta bien, yo los guiare, miren, la Capital del Oeste esta muy cerca de aquí, podremos ir con Bulma para que nos preste un aerocoche para ir a mi casa, allí podremos descansar esta noche, además de que les tengo que presentar a varias personas y... bla, bla, bla,

Tai: si, si, si, será mejor que espesemos a caminar muchachos.

Mimi: Caminar...

Joe: Vamos Mimi es solo un tramo pequeño

Mimi: Si pero.

Gohan: vamos Mimi, no te desanimes, no estamos tan lejos.

Mimi: Esta bien Gohan

Joe: Gohan....... ¬¬

Y después de unas horas de caminar...

Gohan: vaya nunca se me había hecho tan retirado... uff...

Tai: no que estaba muy cerca.

Gohan: pues lo estaba...

T.k: No... ya no puedo caminar más... ya me duelen los pies...

Gohan: ven T.k yo te llevare cargado, súbete en mi espalda...

T.k: ¡Gracias Gohan!

_Y después de otra hora de camino..._

Gohan: Miren allí esta la Capital del Oeste!!!

Matt: No cabe duda que estamos en otra dimensión, los edificios aquí son completamente diferentes a los de nuestra tierra.

Gohan: eso es lógico, pero vamos, demosnos prisa para llegar pronto a Capsule Corp.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Mientras caminaban hacía Capsule Corp. Casi nadie se le quedaba viendo a las extrañas criaturas que traían los 9 niños.

Izzi: oye Gohan ¿Por qué a nadie le sorprende que traigamos a los Digimons a si como si nada?

Gohan: Eso es por que aquí ya están acostumbrados a cualquier cosa, no es como su mundo que todo esta tan tranquilo, aquí han aparecido mounstros que estuvieron a punto de destruir la tierra, además de que como hay dinosaurios por eso creo que no se asustan...

Mimi: ¡A... a... aquí hay dino... dinosaurios!

Gohan: A si es, pero no te asustes, si no los molestan no te atacaran, tengo uno que es muy amigo mío.

T.k: ¿Tienes un amiguito dinosaurio?

Gohan: Si, es un volador

T.k: ¡Que padre!

_Por fin después de caminar un poquito (aja...) llegaron a Capsule Corp..._

Gohan: Muy bien, ya llegamos.

Todos menos Gohan: Valla, es increíble, es grandísimo, es...

Gohan: Pero no se queden allí, vamos entremos...

Todos: Si.

Ya dentro...

Gohan: ¿Bulma? ¿Estas aquí?

Bulma: Gohan... pero yo pensé que tu... que no... tu... ¡¿Que haces aquí?

Gohan: Bueno lo que pasa es que vine con unos amigos para ver si me prestas un aerocoche para ir a mi casa.

Bulma: Pero que no se supone que tu puedes volar... upps...-dijo tapándose la boca por haber cometido un error al decir que el podía volar enfrente de sus amigos.

Gohan: No te preocupes, ellos ya lo saben, lo que pasa es que........................................................... y es por eso que te quiero pedir un aerocoche prestado.

Bulma: siendo así no hay ningún problema, pero no nos han presentado, ¿quienes son tus amigos?

Gohan: Mira ella es Mimi, T.k, Izzi, Matt, Sora, Kari, Tai y Joe, y ellos son Palmon, Patamon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Piyomon, Gatomon, Agumon, Gomamon y Tangemon, amigos ella es Bulma...

Todos: mucho gusto

Bulma: el gusto es mío, pero vaya creo que el viaje a sido un poco difícil ¿no?-dijo mientras veía que todos los niños estaban todos sucios...

Matt: creo que si...

Bulma: Cuando fue la última vez que probaron alimento?

Izzi: Creo que fue ayer, cuando estábamos con el Señor Genai.

Gohan: si es cierto

Bulma: pero Gohan, que un saiya no coma desde ayer... vaya va a llover.

Gohan: je, je, je-dijo mientras se ponía todo rojo.

Bulma: miren, mejor pasen, pediré unas pizzas para comer y después los llevaré a tu casa. o.k

Gohan: pero no es mucha molestia Bulma

Bulma: por supuesto que no Gohan, tu y tus amigos son bienvenidos en Capsule Corp.

Todos: muchas gracias.

Mientras llegaban a la sala de Capsule Corp, Izzi realmente se veía muy emocionado al ver tantas computadoras tan avanzadas.

Izzi: vaya, realmente tienen mucha tecnología aquí.

Gohan: Claro, Bulma es una gran inventora.

Izzi: Es usted una Investigadora.

Bulma: pero claro, y un favor, háblenme de tu, pues si no lo hacen me hacen sentir muy vieja nn', o.k

Izzi: claro.

Bulma: Gohan, por que no llevas a tus amigos a que se cambien mientras yo ordeno la comida, ya sabes por donde no?.

Gohan: Gracias Bulma, vamos chicos es por aquí.-dijo mientras conducía a todos los demás DD

hacia una habitación un poco "grande".Miren por allá esta el baño.

Matt: si.. tomar un baño, que bien, algunas personas necesitan uno con urgencia-dijo mientras miraba a Tai.

Tai: ¡Oye me estas diciendo que apesto!

Matt: si te queda el saco pontelo...

Tai:.............- realmente le había ganado Matt en el juego de palabras, puso una cara de tonto y todos comenzaron a reír-.

Joe: vamos será mejor bañarnos ya!

Gohan: hay dos baños, uno lo puede usar las niñas y el otro lo podemos usar nosotros.

Sora: muy bien, vamos chicas.

Mimi: si

Kari: esta bien.

Dijeron mientras entraban al primer baño.

Gohan: muy bien nosotros entraremos al otro.

Tai: si...

Y después de un rato todos salieron limpiecitos... y si que les hacia falta un baño a todos, a si que solo bajaron a comer y cuando acabaron Bulma los llevo a la casa de Gohan.

Bulma: oye Gohan, no se si tu mamá se enoje, pero ya llevas tiempo fuera de casa por lo que me has contado.

Gohan: eso es cierto... espero que no me regañe.

Izzi: no te preocupes por eso, el tiempo en el Digimundo corre más lento que en la tierra, por eso no hay problema.

Todos estaban platicando muy alegres cuando sonó el celular de Bulma.

Bulma: si que pasa.

Vegeta: oye mujer, aquí tenemos un problema.

Bulma: pero que pasa Vegeta?

Vegeta: oyelo por tu propia cuenta!!!...

M Trunks: Mamá?

Bulma: Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?

M Trunks: Mamá necesito que vuelvas lo más pronto posible para acá

Bulma: pero yo estoy por llevar a Gohan y a sus amigos a su casa.

M Trunks: pero precisamente es con ellos con los que tengo que hablar.

Bulma: esta bien, vamos para allá.

Gohan: que paso Bulma?

Bulma: lo que pasa es que Trunks regreso!!!!

Gohan: volvió otra vez del futuro?

Todos: que del futuro?!

Gohan: si el puede viajar en el tiempo con una maquina que construyo Bulma en el futuro.

T.k: vaya, parece como Volver al futuro.

Bulma: pero ese no es el chiste, quiere hablar con ustedes

Izzi: pero como es que nos conoce?

Bulma: no lo se, es por eso que vamos a regresar, no importa verdad?

Tai: claro que no!!!

Y en unos cuantos minutos estaban en Capsule Corp. de nuevo (vaya solo espero que Bulma construya una maquina para tele transportarse, je, je)

Gohan: Trunks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! que gusto me da volverte a ver!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: Hola Gohan te he extrañado mucho

Gohan: yo también....

Sora: (pensando) vaya este chico si que esta guapo lastima que se vea mucho mayor.................

Gohan: y para que nos querías ver?

Trunks: Ustedes son los niños elegidos no es cierto?

Tai: pero como lo sabes?

Matt: si es cierto nadie sabe sobre eso excepto nosotros

Trunks: es una larga historia y será mejor que se las cuente ¿no es cierto?

Agumon: creo que eso es lo mejor.

Trunks: pues verán.....................................................

Y así fue como Trunks comenzó a contar la historia.....

Continuará....................


End file.
